gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Written In The Stars
Written In The Stars is the 3rd episode of Season 5 on Gilmore Girls. Synopsis After Lorelai and Luke spend a romantic night together at Luke's place, Lorelai, walks into the dinner early the next morning dressed in one of Luke's flannel shirts, only to discover that the place is full of customers. Lorelai is a little offended when it appears that no one cares about their relationship, until it becomes a topic of heated discussion at the town meeting. Rory has an angry exchange with a haughty, rich student named Logan after he is rude to her friend Marty. Paris holds a wake for her older lover Asher, who died over the summer. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Stars :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger'''First appearances of Logan, Finn and Colin '''Guest starring :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Wayne Wilcox as Marty :Rose Abdoo as Gypsy :Kathryn Joosten as Maisy Fortner :Mike Gandolfi as Andrew :Pat Crawford Brown as Mrs. Cassini Trivia * Lorelai and Luke have their first date at Sniffy's Tavern. ** She is also introduced to Maisy Fortner and Bertram 'Buddy' Linds, who appear to be a sort of surrogate parents to Luke. ** Maisy went to school with Luke's mother. ** Buddy helped Luke when he opened the diner. Music :lily-a-passion | GRANT LEE PHILLIPS : :the best is yet to come | TONY BENNETT : Photos 503mory.jpeg 503raris.jpeg 45870-tumblr lnz6bw7ycr1qctxoxo1 500.gif 503yale.jpeg 503.jpeg 503.jpg 503hug.jpeg 503paris.jpeg 503cogan.jpeg 503finn.jpeg 503goons.jpeg 503rogan.jpeg 503meet.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *"Delta Dawn" by Tanya Tucker *"The Times They Are a-Changin'" by Bob Dylan *"Crazy" by Patsy Cline LITERATURE *The Pursuit of Love & Love in a Cold Climate by Nancy Mitford *A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare *Robert Frost, general author reference FILM *The Lord of the Rings *Some Kind of Wonderful POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Shaken, not stirred, please, Jeeves. :Lorelai – Don't be so puritanical. After all, Heather has two mommies :Rory – Crazy :Lorelai – You said it Patsy Cline :Luke – Your shoes work well with that shirt. :Lorelai – Gee, Carson, thanks. :Emily – The Farthingtons' dogs are apoplectic. Ridiculous choice of animal—a vicious 3-inch ball of hair and a bow—a ridiculous pink bow for the vicious killers. "Oh, watch out! Cecil Beaton and the Duke of Windsor are headed straight for my shoes!" :Paris – He had a heart attack. He was teaching a Shakespeare class—"A Midsummer Night's Dream." He was doing Puck, and then suddenly he wasn't. And the class was so into his reading, they didn't even get it. They thought he was acting. It was Dick Shawn all over again. :Paris – It'll be the Mountain Girl trial all over again. :Lorelai – Did Paul Thomas Anderson write this? :Logan – What, they were out of Orlando Bloom? :Lorelai – Liz Taylor and Richard Burton couldn't go outside without people noticing. :Gypsy – You backed up. You didn't look. You got in, you turned on your car, and then you whipped out of that space like you were Lizzie Grubman :Paris – (about Asher Fleming) He's my Mike Todd Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 5